I Can't
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: When Reinette takes the Doctor off to dance, he makes a discovery about his relationship with Rose. Will he betray his companion?


**Title:** I Can't  
**Author: **CosmicalMadison  
**Summary: **When Reinette takes the Doctor off to dance, he makes a discovery about his relationship with Rose. Will he betray his companion? Set during "The Girl in the Fireplace."  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings: **Reinette/Ten, 10Rose

* * *

"There comes a point, Doctor, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance." With a grin, Reinette takes his hand and leads him from the room.

A million thoughts are running through the Time Lord's head all at once, not the least of which is Rose, back on that ship. Is he betraying her? Not really, he reasons. They have never spoken aloud of their feelings for each other, have made no solemn vows. However, he knows that unspoken words can hold just as much power.

"Here we are." Reinette drops his hand, smiling at him again, and he looks around. It is her bedroom, of course, the same place he has seen her the first three times he has come through.

Reinette moves to the bed and quickly turns down the blankets before returning to drape her arms around the Doctor's neck. "Are you ready, Time Lord?" she asks softly. "It's been a while for you, hasn't it?"

The man laughs nervously, still unsure about the whole situation. "A while, yeah."

Reinette gives him another dazzling smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine." she says encouragingly. "Let's get started, then." Her hands slide down to his chest, and she begins to undo the buttons of his coat.

The Doctor watches her woodenly, unable to respond. This feels _wrong_. For some reason he can't get the image of Rose out of his head, can't stop picturing her before him with her hands on him like this. Just like all the times he has had imagined and dreamed about and been too afraid to act on.

Now he realizes that he _is_making a mistake. "Reinette, stop." He raises his hands to stop her.

She looks up at him, confused. "What is it, Doctor?"

He takes advantage of her momentary stillness and moves away. "I can't do this with you. My…hearts belong to someone else."

Reinette pulls away, an uncomprehending look starting to form on her face. "You did not seem to have a problem with this the last time we met."

He looks away, unable to bear the hurt in her eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry. I… Last time I was with you, I hadn't quite recognized my feelings for her yet."

A touch of understanding colors her voice as she asks him softly, "Does she know?"

He takes a deep breath and answers honestly, "I don't know." He knows Rose feels something for him, though he's unsure how deep it goes. He's done a careful job to make sure she doesn't notice him considering her more than just another companion. He doesn't know if she's figured it out yet or not. Rose is a clever little ape, after all.

Reinette's face softens, and there is another emotion beneath the hurt. "You should tell her," she says. "I'm sure it would mean much."

"Yeah." He smiles to himself, thinking of what the expression on her face might be during that conversation.

The woman before him forces a smile as she begins to button his coat back up. "You should go back to her now," she says. "She is probably missing you."

Guilt strikes again, and he reaches out to take her hands. "I _am_sorry, Reinette," he says earnestly. "I never meant to hurt you. It was a mistake. I should never have agreed to come here with you."

She holds up one finger to his lips, silencing him, and shakes her head. "I understand. To be in love is a wonderful thing, but one is sometimes afraid to act on such feelings. Everyone makes mistakes, Doctor. Now, go to her. Tell the one you love how you feel about her."

"I will." He smiles and leans forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding back to the window that is a portal to his world, his Rose. "Goodbye, Reinette, and thank you," he calls as he disappears through it.

"Goodbye, my lonely angel," she whispers after he is gone. She can feel a tiny part of her heart breaking, though she wishes for his happiness. Perhaps he will not be lonely much longer.


End file.
